The Integrated Service Data Network (ISDN) basic access provides for a method allowing non-coded information at 64 kilobits per second, data at 64 kilobits per second and signalling at 16 kilobits per second to be exchanged. This requires a 160 kilobits per second rate on the link.
An object of this invention is to provide the same service as the ISDN basic access with a limited bandwidth.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mechanism allowing the transportation of non-coded information NCI and data using any type of already installed local subscriber telephone link.